


Reflect What You Are

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Therapy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 抑郁症老蛇去治疗的故事。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owenjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owenjones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reflect What You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845373) by [Owenjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owenjones/pseuds/Owenjones). 

克鲁利等待着，长腿分开搭在两张椅子上，手肘支着膝盖。候诊室静得过分，静得异常。这儿跟书店一样，色调清淡又柔和，却也有种诡异的没活人气儿的感觉，好像他自己的公寓。一同等待的还有几个人，坐的很零散，没人作声，没人有哪怕一丁点儿动静，若有若无的巴赫只让他心情更坏。这地方本该使他放松，然而——真不敢置信，看看他吧，简直是坐立难安了。

他把这通通划到恶魔生理上固有的什么东西里。哦，他爱的是怪异，吓人，阴森可怖，可不是这不知所谓的什么玩意儿。要是换成经典的摇滚频道估计就能好点儿，轻轻一挥手就得了，但最后一秒他变了主意。抬手要施行奇迹时，他发现它在颤抖。此前他竟不曾察觉。

他开始盘算，还有时间离开，什么承诺也还没做，没任何东西能阻挡他大步迈出门，开上本特利一走了之。保证其他等着的人也不会有意见的，说不定连头都懒得抬一下。

“安东尼？”一个声音把他从胡思乱想里震了回来。他晃了晃，抬起头，一位并不太高的女性正注视着他，眼含期待。

“是，就是我。”他咳了一声。

“请进。”她指了指门。他强迫自己站起来跟着她向前。门开了，她一直领他穿过整条走廊，推门进到办公室。里面与候诊室有着类似的氛围，好像宾馆。至少沙发看上去挺舒服。

“很高兴见到你，安东尼。”她朝他伸出一只手，他便握了上去，“我是乔伊斯医生。请坐吧，别客气。把太阳镜摘下来也可以。”

“Nah，我得一直戴着。”

她点点头，而他在沙发上坐下，“在咱们开始之前，我需要说明几件事。首先，你在这里说的每句话都是保密的，除非涉及到伤害自己或他人。我主要负责谈话治疗，但你若是更偏向于认知行为疗法，我也可以提供帮助。另外，在你同意的情况下，我会对谈话加以记录。还有什么问题吗？”

克鲁利点了点头，尽力舒展全身，躺的像只八爪鱼，却不知为何仍感到僵硬，“我怎么知道你不会拿给其他人看？你可能在撒谎。”

她笑了：“向你保证不会如此，有职业道德准则来约束我。要是被发现泄露了委托人的信息，我可能会被吊销执照，乃至丢掉工作的。”

“好，好极了。但如果我对你撒谎呢？”

“事实上这种情况比你想象的还常见得多，但这毫无意义，唯一会因此受到伤害的人是你自己。安东尼，我鼓励你开放一些，坦诚一些，这样才会有最好的效果。还有其他的吗？”

“没了。”

“所以，怎么想到要来这儿的？”

“啊——我……朋友建议的，跟我没多大关系。老实说，我不太觉得我能喜欢，根本就不是我的风格。”他耸耸肩。

“那么，是什么原因让你的朋友推荐你来治疗的？”

“他读了太多东西啦。钻牛角尖，几小时几小时地钻研，自己把自己搞得心慌意乱，还觉得成了专家呢。啊我是说，他在某些方面的确是专家，但可不是在心理健康这块儿。当然不是，该检查检查他的头而不是我的。我特别好，一直都好的很。”

乔伊斯博士一边听着这些胡言乱语一边记录，这些废话难道还有什么有意思的地方？他停顿下来让她写完。而她又问了一句：“过去有过什么特别的问题吗？”

“问题？比如呢？”

“你来说？”她看得出他的欲言又止。

克鲁利坐着，片刻之后他脱口而出：“他觉得我睡的太多了，就很担心。”

这一定意义重大，因为接下来就是一连串的问题与记录：“这种情况已经持续多久了？”

“哦，几乎一生。时断时续。有时我睡上将近一世纪，有时我整夜不能合上眼睛。”

“你朋友最近注意到的这种状况又持续了多久？”

“大概半年。”

“而你是否经常感到疲劳？”

“是啊……好像无论睡了多久都睡不好。总是很累。实在太累了，有时甚至连一根手指头都不想动，然后就在床上躺了好几天，直到我的朋友邀请我出去吃午饭或者干别的。”

“那么最近胃口如何？”

“从来就没有过。跟那个朋友在一起时我才吃东西，他特别享受吃吃吃，拖着我尝过了他在伦敦找到的每一家小餐馆以及咖啡店。除此之外，我摄入的大部分热量都来自酒精。”看她脸上的表情吧，要是他想使她相信自己一切都好，恐怕就不该这么说。管他呢，还是继续吧，“但是——我很好。我一直也没喝少了酒。很多人都是，每天都有人喝醉。”

“你每天都喝醉吗？”

“看情况吧。”她没作声，于是他跟进，大幅度打着手势，“看……我是不是在睡觉。”

“睡不着的时候就喝酒吗？”

“啊哈，没错，也没别的事能干，不是吗？”

“还有许多选择。你有什么爱好呢？”

“喝酒。养植物——好吧，曾经养过。现在大部分时间就都看电视了。没好节目的话就开车听着音乐四处转转。收藏，藏品很多。特别无聊的话就去打扰我的朋友，可能邀他出去吃顿饭什么的。”

“跟我讲讲你的植物吧。”

他皱起眉，“好吧，它们曾是全伦敦最完美的植物。说真的，过去我看着它们的时候还觉得挺自豪，甚至幸福。有一整个房间专门摆放我的植物们，各式各样，都漂亮极了。我悉心照料了那么多年，每天都同它们说话。呃，释放压力，冲它们大喊大叫什么的。”

“所以为什么不养了呢？”

“Ngk——我把它们都扔了。一下子，全扔了。 然后又没勇气再去买新的。”

“为什么不去？”

“就是没法去。不知道是不是因为——会重蹈覆辙。”

“你害怕再把它们扔出去？”

“是啊。”克鲁利在太阳镜下揉了揉眼睛，想把那些破裂的花盆、满地的泥土与碎叶挤出自己的脑子。

“那是什么时候发生的？”

“六个月前。还有在你问之前，没错，没错，那次特殊小意外之后，我就睡得更多了。”

“六个月前你都在做些什么呢？”

“什么也不做。对，什么也不做，除了睡觉。”

“好的，那么再前一些的时候呢？”

“多久以前？”

“都看你，你想说什么就说什么，比如你的童年。”

克鲁利不屑地笑笑：“真没看出来那和我的植物有什么关系，那简直是太久太久太久以前了。”

“性格形成期发生的事多半会影响深远。”她靠回椅背上，让他慢慢回忆。

“我实际上不……好吧，不太记得那时候的事了。总之从未真正融入其中过。”

“你的家庭大概是什么样的？”

“一群白痴。”他飞快地说，不安地在座位上拧动身子：“非常，特别，简直没法再虔诚了。不是‘要爱你的邻人’那种，更像是‘动了歪念头我们就把你踢出去’这种。 我嘛，在所有不对的事儿上都太有创造力了。问了不对的问题，跟不对的人谈了谈心，不过如此而已。然后，Boom，我就被踢了。干脆利落。”

“我很抱歉，安东尼，那对你来说一定难熬极了。之后你做了什么？”

克鲁利耸了耸肩，“我猜是被不对的人给选上了。他们提供了一份工作，一个容身之处。然而问题是我跟那帮人也不太合得来。但我也确实试过了。想象，你懂的，假装自己能做到，直到真的做到。我在他们之间呆了太久，太久太久。结果大概一年前，我也从那儿被赶了出来。那些家伙终于意识到我跟他们想象的那个人不一样了。”

“而你又有什么感觉呢？”

“都过去挺久了，呃，但没有那些家伙还是感觉很奇怪。我从来就没喜欢过他们中的任何一个，可现在却还是有点想他们，太诡异了。你为什么要因为一件好事儿不开心？我不知道，可能应该让那些彻底结束了。”

“你骤然之间丧失了一大部分社会支持，这对任何人来说都未尝不是一个艰难的转变。你感到孤独吗？”

“哦，一直都这样。”他猛地把脸从手掌里扬起来，“什——等等，你是怎么让我把这些说出来的。这些事连我最好的朋友都没听见过半个字。”

“我并未强迫你任何事，你想说什么都完全可以。”

克鲁利双臂抱胸，“我真心不认为这符合我的风格，恐怕我得走了。虽然这段时间也不算浪费。”

“在你决定离开之前，我能问几个问题吗？”

“行吧，随你便。”

她低头看着笔记本，每听到一个回答都画下几笔，“过去几周之内，你是否感到过绝望或者空虚？”

“没错。”

“难以集中精力做一件事？”

“可能是。”

“感到自身毫无价值，感到负疚。”

“Pfft——是。”

“比平时更为易怒？”

“就是这样。”

“感到不安？紧张？或者是焦虑？”

“嗯。”

“曾经动过自杀的念头吗？”

“啊……有过，”他承认道，“我是说，那是在以前了——很久很久以前——多年以前——我可能冒出了某种念头。以及手段。还有个计划。我差点就成功了，但说实话，现在那些都过去了。”

她抬头望着他，眼中满是同情，“安东尼，我认为你有抑郁症。”

他从诊所离开时整颗心都是空白的，手里塞满了小册子，又预约了下个星期的会面。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

接下来的一周之内，他只要一想到那小房间便神经紧绷，但当真到那儿时却稍感安心，所有东西都还在原来的位置，所有面孔也还是原来的表情——怕不是有套制度指引他们行事吧。总之，一切都原原本本等着他，他莫名得到了些许安慰。乔伊斯医生见到他回来时满面春风。是啊，设法又走进这大楼，这勇气连他自个都吓着了。但他答应过她和亚茨拉斐尔要回来，不遵守诺言可是要受祝福的。

克鲁利在沙发上躺下，比上次躺的更靠后，一只胳膊钩着沙发背，把自己安排的舒舒服服。

“非常高兴能再见到你。最近如何？”她先开了口。

“挺好的，一如既往。”他露出微笑：“刚刚还打了通电话，呃，跟我朋友。是他强行说服我从车子里出来的。”

“听起来是很棒的朋友。”

“是啊，跟他认识太久了。”

“所以是什么让你不想从车里出来？”

“呃啊，好吧。我—我有点发抖。尴尬。迈不开腿。”

“焦虑？”

“哦没错，”他几乎喘不过来气，“但现在—现在还挺好的，就是有点累而已。”

“你过去这段时间在想些什么？”

“说实话我不太清楚。以及，我可能也不想听更多关于我如何没救的分析……”

“让我打断一下，安东尼，你并非‘没救’了。”

“可抑郁症就是这样表现的，我的大脑没救了，对吧？”

她轻叹一声，“心理治疗并非挑出每处大错小错。我们的目的是帮助你成长，帮你在生活中寻觅成就感。况且，你的大脑绝不是无药可救了，抑郁症只是一种在应对种种拒绝时所产生的认知、情感和生理反应，它的产生自然而然。不过我明白，这的确难受极了，然而通过正确的帮助，它是可以被管理、被治疗的。”

“好吧。”克鲁利犹疑地回应，并不完全相信她说的话。

“来换个话题吧。你总提到你的朋友，那怎么不讲讲你们两人之间的关系呢？”

他的手抬起来去摸自己的头发，“好啊，亚茨拉斐尔是我生命里最美好的东西，真的。他就是哪儿都好，好到不能再好了。纯粹，干净，简单——好吧，当然也不是那么简单。”

“为什么呢？”

“他为我的，呃，家人工作。”

“哦——亲爱的。”

“是这样没错。不过他也不是真心喜欢他们，能混在里头不过是搭了个边儿。”

“那这就是你们感情这么好的原因了。两个人都不太合群？”

“当然啦，你可以这么形容。只要在他身边我便觉得自己又正常了，他真的，仅此唯一。但是，我很担心……我不想让他失望。”

“你怎么会让他失望呢？”

“我可能会让他……堕落。”他更深地陷进沙发里，仰头盯着天花板，“我是邪恶的，而他不是。我总有一天会浸染他的。会腐蚀他。”

“为什么不是反过来？或许他也会浸染你。”

“啊哈，可能吧。”他漫不经心地承认。

“那你为什么觉得自己会无可避免地腐蚀别人？”

他嗤笑一声。要是她知道他就是最早的堕落者该多有趣哪。“每个人，他们最后无一例外都会把我踢出去，我能接收到暗示。有时我感觉他不过是还没看到真正的我。但总有一天他会意识到，然后就再也不会跟我说话了。然后一切就都将结束了。”

“你们做朋友多久了？”

“几乎永恒。”

“那你还认为他不了解真正的你？”

“呃，我不知道，是不是有点傻？”

“如果可以的话，来客观地想一想吧，假如真存在那种让他想离开你的事，他多半也已经看到了。”她顿了一下，“但咱们也需要注意下你对自己的描述，为什么你会觉得自己这么坏？”

克鲁利耸耸肩，“我就这样。”

“如此简单就能得出的结论并不存在，对吧，安东尼？”

“我就是很邪恶，好吧？堕落的灵魂，冒坏水儿的脑子，谁都看得出来。我做过太多坏事，特别不好。”

“坏事做得不好不就成了好事吗？对吧？”她打趣道。

“天，闭嘴……不我的意思是——操——对不起……现在明白了吧！”克鲁利猛地指向自己，“坏透了，坏人。粗鲁，无礼。”一个个词被含糊不清地吐出来。

“没关系的，我原谅你。”

“不——我——Ngk，”听到那个字眼儿，他的眼眶迅速就湿润了。而不知何故，即便隔着太阳镜，乔伊斯博士也好像看了出来。她轻轻把纸巾盒推向他手边，坐回原位等着他。但他没碰那盒子，只是任眼泪簌簌落下。小房间里一时静然无声，只除了几声轻轻的抽泣。

过了一会儿，治疗师柔声问道：“你想了些什么呢？”

“啊……没什么，真没什么。就是那个——那个词，原谅、宽恕之类的。我不可宽恕，我就是这样，我也告诉过他——亚茨拉斐尔，还吵了一架，太蠢了。但无论发生过什么，他还是——原谅我。”

“你为什么说自己不可原谅？”

“我就这样。”

“但我原谅你了，亚茨拉斐尔也原谅你了。”

克鲁利使劲去揉眼睛，但无济于事，眼泪几乎止不住，“那天发生了一些事情。”

“你愿意说说吗？”

“我……可能吧。要是能让这无聊的东西停下来，”他指了指湿乎乎的脸颊，深吸了一口气，“见鬼去吧，我那天以为他死了。我们之前吵了一架，而我正要去道歉，结果去找他的时候……他的书店却整个都烧起来了。我径直冲进火里，谁在乎那个，我必须把他找到。可是太晚了，他不在了，我无能为力，救不了他。”他哽住了，“最后他没事，当时他不在家。他，哈，根本就不知道有场火灾。说出来我的心都要碎了。那时我看见他，还以为是个幽灵呢！也可能是因为太伤心了，崩溃了，然后产生幻觉什么的。但是，他还好好的活着。操。”

“那一次对你有什么影响？”

“一开始我以为没有。除了最开始惊吓过度以外都还好，哪儿都挺好的。感觉又重归日常了，我们在一块儿打发时间。有所不同的是现在我们的时间都更为充裕——那时我已经被解雇了。不过可能也的确有些变化，我开始有些粘人了。我再不想让他从我的视线中稍离片刻，再不想放开他的手。当然啦，有时也不得不分开，但还是成功粘了他好久。就这样过了整整几个月，我才开始担心。所以，我得让我们慢慢分开，渐行渐远。是为了他好，你明白吗？”

“你觉得要是继续留在他身边就会腐蚀他？”

“没错……或者，啊，在我不自觉开始讨人厌的时候，他可能没法直截了当地叫我滚开。”

“你为什么觉得自己会惹他厌烦？”

“就是会。像我说过的，我太粘他了。要是由我说了算，我会握着他的手直到永恒，可他有别的事要做。他会——他总是那个先挂掉电话的人，总是先一步松手，从拥抱里脱身。像我之前就说过的，我能接收到暗示。所以，一段日子之后我又搬回了自己的公寓。”

“从那之后，你的生活又有了什么改变？”

“唯一确凿的是我感到空虚，没有他我便彻彻底底无事可做。这是我有生以来第一次丢掉工作，平时那些坏点子再也帮不上什么忙了……有时候我只是盯着一面墙，盯了许久许久。就只是没办法不去想，想那些该死的可能性，要是他真的死于火灾呢，那样我们最后的谈话就是一场争吵，要是我再不能告诉他——”他哽咽了。

“他仍然在，你有机会把想说的一切告诉他。”她的语气平稳而有力，“如果他现在就在这里，你会对他说些什么？”

“我不知道能不能说出来。”天啊，他从未如此感激过他的太阳镜。

“没关系的，下次再说吧。”时间到了。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

他们逐渐找到了节奏，一切开始变的自然而然。她问他上周过得如何，口吻好似多年老友，而克鲁利也不觉有什么问题。要是你在别人面前崩溃过，你便会感到跟他亲近的。

“我这一周，呃，嗯，好像没干什么。”

她未做评论，只是等着他继续说下去。

“上次，呃，上次走之后感觉还不错。可以说是如释重负。但第二天就开始浑身难受了，比平时烦得多。我不知道是怎么回事儿，完全没理由啊。结果这一整周我又在睡觉，盼着能赶快过去。”

“不幸的是，这种情况在初次接受治疗的人身上时有发生。你把自己绷得太紧，而现在才刚刚开始释放。有时它太强烈、太超过了，但没关系，这是正常的。所以你的症状如何，有过伤害自己的念头吗？”

“没有。好吧，也不一定。也不是真想下手。就是想一想，想一想它正在……做做梦之类的。”

“若是自杀的念头又钻到脑子里，你知道该怎么办吗？”

“不，我没法说我知道……‘别做’，可能就是这样吧。”

“嗯，是这样没错，但你也可以打给这些号码。”她在纸上很快地写了几个号码，将它递过去，“这是我的电话，还有志愿者的热线，当然，别忘了999。你随时都可以拨通其中任何一个。我可能没法24小时在线，但你随时都可以留言，我会第一时间回复。”

克鲁利拿起那张纸，直直盯着它。

“我们都愿意帮你，看着你好好活下去。要是你也愿意，我们还能制定出一个计划，在你想伤害自己时做点什么。”

“什么样的计划？”他的目光好像黏在了纸上。

“这得由你来决定。来想想该如何分散自己的注意力，找些跟自残矛盾的活动。”

“矛盾？”他想了一会儿，“开车兜风？”

“或许换一个？这可能没那么安全哦。”

“Hmm……那就去公园散步好了，喂喂鸭子。”他又提了一个。

“好啊，这主意再好不过了。再想想，想想无论何时何地都能做的？”她也想了想，“你说过小时候很有创造力，那你画画吗，安东尼？”

“不，”他脱口而出，又马上改口，“好吧，可能画一点。”

“那也很好啊。”她写下几行字，“所以，要是现在你又发现分散注意力的方法不起作用，知道可以找谁吗？”

“亚茨拉斐尔，只有他。”

“嗯，亚茨拉斐尔，还有我，以及自杀热线。”

“对，对。”

她从记事本上把写着这些名字的纸撕下，递给他，“你还可以再往上添名字，这只是个开始。但务必把它一直带在身边，当感到想伤害自己时，一定拿出来看看。”

“好。”他把纸对折，放进外套内袋里。

“还有别的什么想法吗？”

“就是——啊——就是郁闷我为什么要费这么大劲做这些事。”

“过去是什么阻止你自杀的？”

“他想要我在他身边，想跟我一起做做这个，试试那个。‘咱们去丽兹饭店吃饭吧，咱们去大英博物馆吧，街角开了家新店’——就这样的一些事。他总是在那儿，在我快要——他总是在，他拯救我，无数次。而我救不了他。”

“或许他不需要你来拯救。或许无关其他，就只是需要你在身边。”

“哦，他也的确得靠我来救呢！总惹上一身麻烦的家伙。”

“是吗？”

“他太好了，好到过分。他是那种……能戴着崭新的劳力士误走进暗巷子的人，你懂吧？他会把小偷邀进家门请他喝茶吃饼干。他看书总是太入迷，周围都烧起来了也发现不了……”

“你习惯去照顾他。”

“是啊。”

“那当你以为他不在了的时候，是什么感觉？”

克鲁利摇了摇头，“坏极了，就是……坏极了。我是个失败者。他轻松愉快地为我做了那么多，而我却不能回报他哪怕只一件。我气到发疯，不然呢，根本没法面对。那是世界末日。我只想了结自己，太想了，但再没有什么手段了。所以我喝酒，一直喝，往喉咙里倒啊倒啊。我停不下来。”

她突然开了口：“我认为你该再种一盆植物，暂且只种一盆。”

克鲁利瑟缩了一下，而这并没能逃过她的眼睛，“抱歉，我说这句话的时候你想到什么了？”

“你为什么要我做这个？”

“因为这在你的控制范围内，你能为之负责，把它照顾好。但要是你不愿意，那就不必去做。”

“它们只让我变的残忍。”

“我记得你说过你的植物让你骄傲？”

“啊，没错，好的那些的确是。但失败者们——那就另一说了。”

“失败者？”

“就是不好的那些。斑点，枯叶，其他瑕疵。不完美的那些。我做的不只是同它们说话，多半是吼它们，直到它们乖乖长好。要是没做到，好啊，我就丢掉它，有时直接丢进垃圾处理机。”他看到她使劲攥着笔身，心想自己是不是说的太多了。

“我注意到某种规律。”她说：“你明白我要说什么吗？”

“不——我——你什么意思？”

“所有关于坏、失败、丢弃的讨论，它们都被提到过不止一遍了，不是吗？”

“哦。”他一下子坐直了，“妈的。”

吐出这个字眼后他就再没作声，她又问道：“你现在在想些什么？”是啊，在想些什么？他迷茫了，几乎不知身在何处。

“呃，我假设……那些植物就是我。是这样吧？没错吧？”他向治疗者投去恳求的眼神。

她点了头，“你如何看待自己、认为自己应受怎样的对待，这些都会受他人对你的态度影响。在孩童时期你便被赶出家门，而你觉得怎么可能无缘无故呢？对吧？一定是因为我哪里很坏才活该被这么伤害，一定是因为我是个可怕的人。”

克鲁利点点头。

“好吧，你不是个可怕的人，更不邪恶，也不是不可宽恕的。”

虽然迟疑着，但他还是点了点头。

“能告诉我处理掉所有植物的那天发生了什么吗？”

啊，这个，他眼睛四处乱瞟，只不看治疗师，“行吧。我走进来了，手里拿着喷雾器，一如平常。可有些事情变样了。要是平时的话我会，呃，一股暖流，你懂吧，涌上心头什么的。会很骄傲。植物们看着还是老样子，一如平常的高挑漂亮，绿意盎然，可是我没感觉了。”

“那是怎样的？”

“我——我什么都感觉不到，有的只是空虚。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我什么都注意到了。斑点，畸形，变色的，枯萎的，无一幸免，无一幸免。我气疯了，然后就—就把它们全砸烂了。我……我停不下来。花盆，植物，所有的一切。全被打碎了。最后我扫都没扫，就只是爬上床睡觉，睡啊睡啊睡啊……”

“你为什么感到一定要毁掉它们？”

“它们不完美，它们都不对。所以—所以它们就得滚出去。”

“然后呢？之后你在想什么？”

“愧疚感快要杀了我。我连看都不敢看它们一眼。我明白这不对，不该这样，除了更空虚更奇怪以外什么都不剩。可能就是因为我间接伤害了自己，对吧？我承受不住，只能睡觉。而最后醒来时已不知过了多久，花盆碎片啊泥土啊都消失得无影无踪。亚茨拉斐尔，他肯定来过。但他只留下张字条，告诉我醒来就给他打电话，然后一起吃晚饭——好像平常那样。”

“而装成无事发生让你心烦？”

“有那么点儿？我是说，他可绝对不擅长这个。看看抿紧的嘴唇吧，诸如此类的小细节太多了。就是，感觉他强行无视了所有不舒服的事儿，这有时候挺让人丧气的。但话又说回来，要是他真提起来，可能我当时就走人了。”

“我理解。你看，要是你想和他谈这类事儿，就必须主动提。”

“我不知道有没有准备好。”

“好的，等你准备好那一天我会帮你的。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

她像平常那样冲他温暖地笑了笑，“最近怎么样？”

“啊，挺好的，还不错。”

“那可真不错。要是我没记错的话，你上周心情不算太好，这周呢？”

“也不太好，不过没上次那么不好。”

“怎么个不好法？”

“就是很沮丧，真的。也提不起劲。但应该没多大事儿，因为也没感觉想睡很多觉。我只是—只是翻来覆去地想咱们上次谈的，关于我的植物，关于我如何陷于旧事不可自拔。我一直想，想了好久好久。”

“愿意跟我说一说吗？”

“也可以吧，要是你觉得有用。”

“只说你想说的就好。”

“行，那我开始了，”虽然这么说，但他基本还是一筹莫展，“嗯，这真发生了，对吧？我，我过去的确是这么做了，对它们生气的时候。”

“我想是这样吧。”

“你懂的，这相当不寻常啊。年轻那时候的事我什么也想不起来了。我记得它们发生过，很清晰，可并非真正的——那些事儿。”

“这也并非罕见。”

“真的？难道你不该说‘精神创伤’什么的吗？PTSD那些，还有记忆闪回之类的？”

“精神创伤所留下的后遗症是不同的。有时人们感到某种分裂感，可能也会做梦，不过电影里那种记忆闪回没你想象的那么常见，它们因个体遭受的创伤不同而不同。实际上丧失一部分记忆倒是较为普遍，尤其多发于幼年或长期遭受创伤的病例。”

“嚯。”他一直认为是上帝在他堕落时抹消了他的记忆，可能那就是真相，但他不似从前那样肯定了，“嗯……有道理。你说我还能回想起来吗？”

“我没法肯定。”

“我都不知道哪边儿更糟了，是那么多年份的记忆空白，还是一直钻牛角尖。”

“我明白这非常艰难，但想不起来也没有关系。”

“真的？我是说，要是连需要克服什么都忘了，还怎么去克服它？”

“嗯，想不起来那些事情本身没关系，还能回忆起当时的情绪吗？”

“可能……应该能吧。”他闭上了双眼，“我还记得……愤怒——从他们身上传来的。怒火滔天，特别可怕……他们震怒了。而我——我大部分时间都很无措。内疚，哦，自责到不行了。还有害怕，害怕这一切。完全没想过那些应该是爱你的人会把你伤的这么深。”

“告诉我你现在的感受。”

“我，我的胸口越来越紧。”

“没关系的，安东尼。深呼吸。7秒钟吸气，8秒钟呼气，肩膀放松。”他依样照做，紧张好像渐渐被抽离了，“所发生的事不是你的错。”

“可的确是我引起的。我打破规矩了，我—我不是完美的。”

“任何人，任何事物都不是完美的。而这没有关系。坦白来说，让你去完成压根儿不可能完成的事，又因为失败而这样对待你，这实在非常残忍。”

笑声实在没压住，放肆地传了出来。这可是亵渎上帝哪！“他们真的太残忍了，你说的没错。”

“说不定他们才是坏的那个，而你不是，嗯哼？”

他笑得更厉害了，她也跟着笑起来，这段日子以来他头一次这么身心畅快。笑声渐渐止息，他看了眼腕上的表，疗程还有好长一会儿呢。“还有时间谈点别的吗？”

“好的呀，你在想什么？”

“一些关于亚茨拉斐尔的事。咱们的谈话我对他只字未提，真的。我很想，可是不能。上次我们讲话是在很久之前了。”

“是什么让你却步的？”

“最后跟他说话那次我惊恐发作了，大概就在第二次治疗开始前不久。可能就是因为这感到有点尴尬吧。”

“为什么会尴尬呢？”

“我只听见电话里传出自己的声音，绝望又可悲。而我又太了解他，他的反应几乎都要出现在我眼前了——他会可怜巴巴地望着我，你知道吗？他会说话，说得又慢又小心，好像说错一个字我就会碎了似的。我不愿意他那样，都像过去一样就得了。”

“知道那时什么会管用吗？”

“啥？”

“你告诉他你的感受，说出一切想说的话。”

“是……”

“谁都能看出来他特别关心你，是他建议你来寻求帮助。所以他会认真的，他不会觉得你已经碎到没法救了。”

“我不知道该说什么。”

“无论想传达些什么，只要你愿意，都可以在这儿先练习一下的。”

“好，好。”克鲁利闭紧了眼睛，头埋进自己的双膝之间。一想到亚茨拉斐尔正坐在他面前，他的心就怦怦直跳，“亚茨拉斐尔，我们得谈谈了……不不不不他会担心过头的。”

“先别在意这个。想到什么你就说什么，稍后再重新措辞也无妨。”

“好，好……天使，我想跟你说点事儿，当然千万别勉强自己回答。”他深深吸气，缓缓吐出，“对不起。真的非常、非常对不起，为之前的一切——让你担心，最近还躲着你。先别太自鸣得意，但你说的的确都对。你说我不太对劲，没错，我得了抑郁症，不过现在我正在努力呢。你是我生命中最重要的人，希望你知道，自始至终一直都是你。就只是——我也真的很担心你。我绝不想使你堕落——”他急急张眼，这口误被发现了吗？然而女人的表情平和如初，“我是说我绝不想使你……被解雇。我比谁都希望同你永远在一起，但有时又觉得没了我你会过得更好。咱们没见面的时候你不是都挺开心的吗，嗯？没有你我会崩溃的，我实在太爱你了——”话语戛然而止。

“你会崩溃？”她柔声问道。

“嗯。举个例子，有次我们吵了一架，都放言说再不需要彼此了，然而只有一个人是认真的。他离开了我，自得其乐。他参加了俱乐部，学会了跳舞，交了许多朋友。而我就只是……睡觉，直到我们最终言归于好。”

“你似乎非常依赖他。”

“嗯，再没有第二个人。”

“或许你该再认识一些新朋友。”

克鲁利摇了摇头，“不，我不想要别人了。”

“我不是在建议找个人替代他，只是说你的生活中并不是只能容纳下一个人。没人说他和其他的友谊关系不能并存。如果他是你的唯一就不太健康了。对你来说是这样，对他来说也是这样。”

“是，应该是吧。”

“这不代表他就不能是你最好的朋友——或者更进一步的关系了。”

克鲁利咀嚼着，思考着，“可是其他人怎么——你是怎样交到朋友的？Gah，这话听起来也太可悲了，是吧？”

“一点也不可悲，安东尼。也许可以尝试下他的做法：参加一个俱乐部。敞开心扉，接受新朋友出现这一可能，然后顺其自然。或许不会很快就遇到合适的人，但这是正常的，没有关系。所以，现在你对你说的这些有什么感觉？”

“实际上还挺不错的。开了个头一切就都顺利多了。没我想的那么可怕。”

“你觉得准备好同他谈了吗？”

“跟你说啊，我觉得可以了。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

克鲁利一踏进门，等候室里的其他人就骤然感到一阵莫名的松快。好像有什么陌生的神秘力量跟着他一块进来了，人们甚至在刷手机的时候不自觉挂上了微笑——这很不寻常，但克鲁利半点都没留意。他忙着想待会儿该怎么大大吹嘘一番哪。

他迈着胜利者的步子走进办公室，昂首阔步，得意扬扬。

“你今天好像心情特别好啊。”乔伊斯博士先开了口。

“哈，没错，相当的好。多忙的一周啊——我走出家门了！”

“我很开心听到你这么说，安东尼。”她的脸上绽开了笑容。

“等着瞧吧——你肯定高兴极了，我加入了一个俱乐部！”

“简直太棒了。”

“我公寓旁边就有个社区园艺角，所以我就报名了。候选人其实特别多，但借助某些小奇迹，我完美地补了缺。这简直就是为我量身定做的！好处就在于旁边有人时我就没法冲它们大喊大叫，那就不和谐了！还有，一石二鸟，连交朋友这事也能一并解决。完美！”克鲁利大大咧开嘴，瞧，他要打败心理治疗这劳什子啦。

“相当不错，不过还有件事……”

“嗯？”他颤巍巍地问。

“若是你的植物不够完美，你打算怎么办？”

他嗤笑一声：“得了，我不会扔了它们的。压根儿也没打算过。就应该这样，没问题吧？”

“我明白。但当你心情愉悦、制定计划时是一回事，当你面前真出现一片叶斑时就是另一回事了，嗯？”

“我认为我完全能对付一处小小的叶斑。”他非常平静地说。

“我认为你也可以，但也得留意下缓冲期。要是你发现自己再次失控，会怎么办呢？”

“我不会再失控。”

“哪怕失控了也没关系的。”

“我不会的！……我还以为你会为我骄傲。”

“我的确为你骄傲。你带来了一个好消息，安东尼，我也发自内心地为你高兴，但我并不想看到你对自身的康复抱上不切实际的期望。事情完全可能不尽如人意，暂且去计划也不是不可以。”

他沉沉叹了一声，“你可能说得对。”

“所以有什么计划吗？”

“呃，一感觉在失控边缘了我就画画，就像你之前建议的那样。这……这非常管用。说真的，我享受极了，尤其是一边画画一边听着音乐的时候。我觉得之后也可以继续这样。嗯，计划就是这个。”

“好，相当不错的计划。”

“对极了！”

“还有，你和亚茨拉斐尔谈过了吗？”

他整个人的情绪一下子跌到谷底，“没。”

“不要紧。你最后总是要跟他谈谈的，等你完全准备好的时候。”

“我一直在反复思考，犹豫，真的有必要吗？我真的愿意去那么做吗？”

“嗯？为什么不？”

“这——呃，太难了。”

“哪里难？”

“就是——跟他重新搭话什么的。万一他不想跟我说话呢？我明白现在也不怎么联系，可是——哎有点难以形容——现在跟他明白无误地告诉我他不想跟我说话还不一样。万一我挽回他的样子像个白痴呢？万一我们再不能跟从前一样了呢？要是他觉得我崩溃了怎么办？ 我不知道自己有没有准备好。”

“你考虑到了许多‘万一’，安东尼。所以，假设这一切都发生了，然后呢？”

“呃……那就糟了，对吧？”

“为什么？”

“我会觉得很糟，事实上那会恐怖得要命。”

“一开始会。而之后你会管理好这种情绪，你会度过的，会找到其他人，然后你会再次好起来。”

“可是我为什么一定得度过这个？就不能让一切保持原样吗？”

“你不能再让你们的关系继续停留在这种不确定的状态，它在伤害你。”

“不，不，我很好，来这儿之前我过得也够他妈开心了。”

“没错，但那种快乐并不稳定。只要一提到亚茨拉斐尔，哪怕是个标点符号也让你心烦意乱，咱们该讨论一下原因——”

“你没必要提到他！”

“听着，我很抱歉让你心烦意乱，我也理解你有多害怕，但无论如何你都必须面对——”

“我不需要！”

在她来得及说出半个字之前，他怒气冲冲地推门而出，比以往提前了整整三十分钟。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

几周过去，克鲁利已取消了两次预约，乔伊斯医生也已开始担心那男人再不会回到此地。然而第三次预约已然临近，第三次取消却没被等来。那一天治疗师走进候诊室，克鲁利就坐在那里。

尴尬只持续了片刻便荡然无存。他们都对彼此道了歉，乔伊斯博士没把那F开头的词儿（原谅） 说出口，虽说克鲁利明白她不是没想。但更重要的是，他对此不再介意。

这次是克鲁利开了头，正正经经的，“好久不见。”

“是啊，你还好吗？”

“我过得还挺不错，真的。我想——我想继续，每周都回来，我感觉我已经准备好了。”

“听到这个实在太好了。我得再跟你说声对不起，非常抱歉让你觉得自己无法回来。”

克鲁利摇了摇头，“不，根本不是，你才是对的。说到底，这并非是我第一次面对问题时选择逃避了，但现在我想去面对，我想变得更好。”

“上次离开后你的感觉如何？”

“内疚——因为我像那样摔门就走，还冲你大喊大叫。我感觉，你懂的，那时那刻你又成了个坏人。同时还有被背叛感，应该是，我觉得像。我以为自己已经做得够好了，也真的相信我沉浸在快乐里，而转瞬之间你就让我意识到这是假的，让我意识到我一直以为的欢乐只是个徒有其表的消遣，然后……它们都化作泡影。”

“这真的不要紧。你过去习惯如此，你一遍遍以同样的方式应对，但你不一定还要这样迎接未来。”

“真希望是你说的这样，我不想再动不动就崩溃了。”

她点了点头，“咱们上次见面之后，你都是怎么打发时间的？”

“唔，我成功把自己带回植物身边了，它们正发芽呢。就目前为止，对它们和颜悦色而非恐吓也没那么难。它们只不过是最微小的东西之一，然而……我却因此感觉到，或者说开始感觉到某种东西。”

“那是什么？”

“它。我感觉到它，就在这里。”他的手指向自己的胸腔，里面跳动着鲜活的心脏，“我曾失去的东西。”

她脸上浮起一层喜悦的光辉，克鲁利也是同样。

“还有，我又跟亚茨拉斐尔联系上了。特别克制，我告诉自己得慢慢来，一点点适应。那次重要谈话目前还只是计划，不过很快就会成真的。前段时间我们聊的都是些普普通通的事儿。”

“感觉如何？”

“浑身舒畅。我们还出去吃了顿饭。可能是因为过去我跟他分分合合的太频繁，回到正轨要比想象中容易多了。”

“还在担忧吗？”

“有时候吧，就一点点。但我不断提醒自己，‘假如真存在那种让他想离开我的事，他多半也已经看到了。’说完之后会好上一些。”

“太厉害了，把自己的焦虑一句句顶回去。我最愿意听到的就是这样的话。”

“啊哈，没错。还有我又想明白一些事儿。”

“是什么？”

“他并不是那么好，并不是好到没有缺点。是我把他置于神坛之上，于是他在我眼中便完美无缺。我下意识排斥他也可能犯错的想法，但实际上他并不完美。他也会害怕，也会悲伤，更会愤怒，会搞错。而且，只要他念头一转，完全可以变成个真真正正的混蛋。他本来就如此，一直都如此，不是我把他变成那样的。他只是——不完美。”

她眼含笑意：“没人能那么简单，对吧？”

他低头注视自己的手掌，“就像我并不……邪恶一样。”犹疑的声音坚定起来，“我不是坏人，可能我没那么好，但我也没那么坏。我就只是我自己，不完美的自己。而这没关系，已经可以了。”

“是啊，没错。”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

克鲁利的心咚咚咚地乱跳，双眼在讲话过程中一瞬也没离开过书店的地面。他说出来了，计划好的、没计划过的、打死都不想承认的东西统统被一古脑儿倒了出来。最悲哀的是他还没醉，离彻底醉过去那种美妙状态还远得很呢。

“哦，亲爱的。”他听到天使的声音响起，柔和到让人心碎。

身周的空气小幅度流动起来。当他抬起头时，亚茨拉斐尔已经在他身侧坐下了。

多半是他终于出现幻觉了，他这么想着，直到——直到亚茨拉斐尔毫无征兆地握上他颤抖的手。是他主动伸手过来，也是他在被克鲁利反握回去、握得更紧时不曾松开。他们的手紧紧相握，就这样安静地坐着。

他动了一下，克鲁利的希望迅速开始破灭，他会再一次离开——然而，多么不可思议，与之全然相反的奇迹发生了——天使缓慢地、轻柔地把交握的手举到自己唇边。这个吻好像蜻蜓点水，却将他心中所有多余的疑虑摧枯拉朽地冲垮。那是宽恕，是无条件的爱，是一个道歉，一个誓言，是整整六千年来未曾诉诸于口的所有。

第一次，他真正相信一切都会好起来的。


End file.
